When Hell Freezes Over
by Swiftchanted
Summary: Stevie Nichols would only feel remorse when hell froze over.


**So I've been itching to write one of these for a very long time now. And well…I finally caved in. So much for my perfect "Author has written X stories for Lemonade Mouth" title. xD Oh well. I knew I'd cave in someday. It was only a matter of time! So this is literally just something I randomly threw together. Who else still refuses that Stevie is dead? –raises hand– And by the way…I love Hayley Kiyoko. Some of you already knew that. Most of you should know that. If you didn't know that, you're horribly behind.**

* * *

><p><em>Alex Russo.<em>

The last person she'd made eye contact before she'd frozen, melted away into the everlasting tolls of time, just a mere memory of those that had known her. She was nothing now. From someone so big, so powerful and in an instant, she became nothing.

But yet she could still feel her blood pulsing through her veins, she could still her herself think. She was not dead. And yet part of her was.

Alex Russo, the girl she had thought was her friend, her confidant, her companion had gone and betrayed her and murdered her. She had thought highly of Alex, always. The day she met Alex there was something about her; the way her hair fell over her shoulders, the way the light would catch her eyes and they would twinkle. Stevie had sworn that she would not fall in love with Alex Russo, and yet she had. She had promised that she would always look at Alex as a best friend and nothing else, but she couldn't help feel the way she felt. Every time she was near Alex, her heart would melt happily into a puddle of pure bliss. And she couldn't stop it.

When she watched as Alex and her brother fight, her heartstrings were being tugged on. During the wizard competition, Stevie had been kicking Warren's butt. She was fairly good with elemental spells, which had always been her talent. Warren, on the other hand, was relying more on his speed. Stevie had chuckled. She had always blown him back with a firewall or a windstorm. He had been delayed so many times. And the full power had been centimeters from her fingertips when suddenly; out of nowhere, Warren had made the firewall disappear, distracted Stevie by placing a firewall in front of her. She was appalled. And by the time she could control the fire in order to jump over it without getting scorched, the power was resting in Warren's hands. She was infuriated. The power belonged to her, not Warren. It wasn't fair. So when the transfer ceremony was taking place, she had smirked at Warren and muttered, "I always win." And with that, she had flashed far away from where Warren was. She had zapped herself to the first of many places where she had sought refuge. She had promised herself she would never speak to Warren again. Even though he was her brother, it wasn't worth giving up her powers. And when she saw Alex and her brother fight, she always thought of herself and Warren. They'd argue about who would win the competition, who got the last piece of pizza, and on and on.

After Alex had joined Stevie's revolution, she had been overjoyed. Ecstatic. Her plan would work, she would never have to face Warren and worry about giving up her powers when she did. She'd rub it in his face about how she'd won in the end, not him. Her plan was foolproof. There was nothing stopping her.

And then Alex Russo, her confidant, her best friend, her secret love, went and killed her. Froze her to the power transport. Given her power over to Warren by force, not by will. Laughed. She could hear why Alex had done what she had done. And it confused Stevie. Baffled her. It made her feel used. Stevie wanted to be mad at Alex, she did. But she couldn't be mad at the one she loved the most.

Stevie wanted to be alive. She wanted to walk, to breathe, to talk, to move. To get total and full revenge on the ones who had betrayed her. She wanted to open her eyes again, hear herself talk again. She wanted to breathe again. Inside her frozen state, she was freezing. There was no heat. The temperature was below zero and she needed heat. She was so cold that she couldn't even imagine heat. She needed to be alive. She felt like she was in an eggshell, waiting for it to crack open. Inside, her heart was pounding. The blood pulsing through her veins was like a bass drum. There was a fire starting in the pit of her stomach, starting off as a tiny flame, a mere match. _I want to be alive. I don't want to be frozen. I want to be alive. _The fire was still growing, it had engulfed her stomach into flames and it was slowly creeping up to her limbs, to her heart, to her brain.

Suddenly, the ice coating was removed and she was on fire. She missed the cold now. Why couldn't she be cold again? It was better than the fire. And all of a sudden she felt a shock-like she was a power cord that had been plugged into an outlet. And then it all stopped and light flooded her eyes.

She was hunched over on the floor, breathing hard. Someone was murmuring beside her, and she looked up, the fire still raging in her eyes. Warren was standing next to her, and she looked at him with confusion. Had he brought her back? Was he the one who had brought her back?

She felt words bubble up on her lips. "Alex…" she croaked out. Warren just looked at her.

"They just left…you only have an hour Stevie…"

"An hour?" she mumbled in confusion. Her brother had only brought her back for an hour? She was going to make it count; that was for sure. Warren nodded, as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You either have one hour or die again or you get back here so I can keep you alive." Stevie stood up, nodded curtly, shivering. The fire had bursted out of her as soon as she had woken up, and she was cold again. She had to find Alex. Make Alex pay. Her jaw was clenched as she looked Warren in the eyes.

"Flash me there. And in an hour, flash me back. I'm not dying again." There was gravel and venom in her voice as Warren just nodded. Suddenly, light engulfed her and she found herself at the Russo household. Malice glittered in her eyes as she spotted Alex, sitting on the couch watching television and laughing, not caring that she had murdered her best friend, that her best friend had died. She didn't care! Stevie could feel the anger rising. _Well she's about to care,_ she thought as she walked up behind Alex.

"Hello, Russo," she snarled. Alex turned around and gasped in horror. Stevie smirked and waved. "Miss me?"

"Stevie, I thought you were-"

"Dead? I was dead, but someone who actually cared brought me back!" Stevie shouted, her voice coated with enmity.

"Stevie, I-"

Alex was now horrified. Terrified. Shocked. Stunned. Stevie was supposed to be dead! Gone forever! Never again! Stevie chuckled darkly. She saw Alex reach for the phone and Stevie smacked her hand. "No Russo, it's just me and you now. You killed me, and I intend on killing you."

Alex's eyes grew wide. "No, Stevie, I didn't want it like this-"

"Then how did you want it Alex! Did you want me to turn myself over to Warren and just give him my powers like it was a Christmas present so that way we could stay friends? Did you intend on unfreezing me? Because if you did, you sure did forget really quickly!" Stevie was now white with rage. "I was so cold, freezing to literal death, and here you were, watching whatever the hell's on TV while I died! Slowly! So now you're going to pay."

Alex tried to run, but Stevie was too quick. Stevie's nails were digging into Alex's wrists as Stevie drug her across the room. Alex wanted to scream for Justin or Jerry or even her mother, but no one was home. They had all gone out to eat dinner. No one was there to help her. Alex felt as a drop of blood oozed out from her wrist. Stevie smirked. Alex looked up at Stevie with a look of horror on her face. "Why are you doing this?"

Stevie didn't reply as she drug Alex down the stairs to the family's restaurant. She pried the freezer door open and shoved Alex in there. She gave it a total of five minutes before Alex passed out. She quickly grabbed a lock and locked the door, twirling the key around her fingers. Alex, on the other hand, was terrified as she banged on the door, screaming and begging for Stevie to let her out.

"If you don't let me out of here, I'm going to die!" Alex screamed, her voice already sounding tired and weak. Stevie wouldn't have to keep Alex in the freezer for that long.

"Good," Stevie spat. "You'll get to die just like I did. But this time, no one's going to be able to save you."

The next five minutes were probably the longest in Alex's life, and the shortest in Stevie's. Alex was growing colder and colder, she didn't know how much longer she could keep her eyes open. Stevie was just sitting there, waiting to hear Alex's body slump against the freezer door. Suddenly there was a loud thud as Alex passed out and hit the freezer door. Stevie smirked and opened the door and watched as Alex fell down.

For a moment, Stevie's heart softened. Alex Russo lay on the floor, crumpled up, paler than the white shirt she had been wearing. Her lips were blue tinted, and her brown curls fell over her face neatly. Stevie knelt down beside her, and rolled Alex over. Her eyes were closed and Stevie ran her hand across Alex's face, which was cold. Stevie leaned down, kissing Alex gently, and pulled away.

And as Warren flashed her back, she felt regret of what she'd done to Alex. But then again…Alex had murdered her. She deserved it. Stevie Nichols would only feel remorse when hell froze over. Part of Stevie was still laced with malice, furious at Alex for not mourning her death, violated that Alex had murdered her. And the other part felt disgusted that she had done that to her one true love. That she had hurt the girl that she loved the most._ Let's hope the devil enjoys the snowstorm._


End file.
